


Isolated

by orphan_account



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Boarding School, Forbidden Romance, Gay Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, gay ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Todd Anderson lived the first part of his life alone, with parents that didn't care and ridiculously high expectations to live up to. When he went to Welton - or rather Hellton - preparatory school he thought he'd be alone again. Until one man brought glorious technicolor to his life, and then ripped him to shreds.OR...Soulmates AU where your world is black and white until you find your soulmate and returns after they dieOR...I love DPS and honestly I need to cry a little bit





	1. An Introduction to Life Beyond Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're going to be short and sweet chapters, nothing to big or long but there's probably going to be a lot of chapters because I'm basically retelling the whole movie. WHOOPS

Todd Anderson lived the first part of his life alone, with parents that didn't care and ridiculously high expectations to live up to. When he went to Welton - or rather Hellton - preparatory school he thought he'd be alone again. Until one man brought glorious technicolor to his life, and then ripped him to shreds.

It was move in day at Wellton Prep, boys were coming from all ages forced by their parents to live this life. Todd Anderson hated it already; he hated his parents for seeing him as less than his brother' he hated his brother for being so perfect; he hated the school he thought was going to reject him. He hated the people who already formed friendships; who saw him as the outside loser who could barely speak; he hated the teachers for being butchers cutting everyone into a box. He hated himself for being a loser who everyone will hate; a person that can barely talk to his own parents. As he stood and recited what Wellton stood for - tradition, honor, discipline, excellence - he could feel any semblance of himself falling through the cracks. When the headmaster told him he expected Todd to be his brother, Todd could feel his soul shrinking into himself. The world used to just be a dull shade of grey, but he saw it getting darker and darker as each second in this school ticked by.

Until he heard the voice, a simple "hey", and Todd's world would never be the same. Time slowed as Todd turned and saw  _him_ for the first time. His breath caught.

"I hear we're going to be roommates," he smiled, and with each word Todd's life got a little brighter,"I'm Neil Perry."

"Uh, Todd Anderson," said Todd out of breath.

"Why'd you leave Balincrest?" Asked Neil.

"My uh, brother went here," said Todd with a tight smile. Up until this moment he never wanted to leave. But now? Now Todd didn't think he could ever leave.

"So you're that Anderson!" Replied Neil. Todd nodded. He didn't like people knowing who his brother was, it gives people notions of what Todd is going to be like that simply aren't true. Neil walked up to his room, but Todd got detained by another teacher talking to him about his brother. Todd strained to catch up, and then he heard it; the red-head making fun of him and his heart sank. Of course Neil would agree and that precious moment when Todd thought things could be different would vanish.

"Oops." That's it, no apology, that was his life now. Neil smiled at the comment, of course he would, he's just like the rest.

"Listen, don't mind Cameron," laughed Neil lightly tapping Todd with some papers,"He's uh, born with his foot in his mouth if you know what I mean." Todd gave the barest hint of a nod. Three boys came to the door and started discussing summer school of all things. Then the 'four pillars' were recited and Todd realized everyone hated it as much as he did. Todd quickly unpacked, feeling emotions about what was happening. On one hand, they were funny people but on the other there was too much happening all at once. Neil introduced him, following it quickly about his brother. Again more bantering through friends - and then Neil's dad came in forcing Neil to be who he wanted. Not what Neil wanted. Todd could sympathize. And no matter how much he hated himself for it, Neil was the only thing in his life worth living for now and he had barely even talked the the kid.


	2. No Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen it's been a month and I'm so sorry? Like I thought I had posted but the internet wasn't working? I dunno, but I had to rewrite the chapter so whoops? Also I'm skipping the whole scene were Prof. Keating is like talking to them in the hallway about the Carpe Diem stuff because while it is important I thought it was irrelavant to the story, sorry :/ Also it's hella short because I want to produce content but I don't want it to majorly suck? So again I'm sorry

The required physical education credit had ended, all of the boys had showered and cleaned up. Todd was sitting in the corner not needing a shower, or perhaps just to afraid to take one. The coach yelled at them to hurry up, and the boys started to discuss having a trig study-group, but Pitt's couldn't go. Something about the Danburry's. Todd couldn't quite hear him. Todd had been trying to keep his gaze from falling on Neil when none other than Neil snapped twice in front of him causing him to stare up at Neil's perfectly scuplted face. 

"Hey. Coming to the study group tonight?" He asked making deep eye contact with Todd. 

"Oh, um. No, no. I have some history I want to do," he responded nervously. God he should've said yes and had time to spend with Neil but he was just so damn afraid. 

"Suit yourself," he responded seeming a bit muffed, but that was probably just Todd over thinking things. Luckily his mind when blank when Neil walked away and his muscles riplled, freckles dotted all over his back. Todd drank in the sight of him before looking away again. He showered and then stepped out of the locker room, he was hit with cold air but that wasn't what stunned him. The trees were bright green, shining in the sun. The locker room hadn't had much color to begin with but outside, he never realized how lush colors could be until this moment. 

He walked back to his room in a daze, and didn't work on history. Instead he pulled out a note book and wrote  _'SEIZE THE DAY!'_ In large letters. He stared at the page for a moment trying to figure out what that could me for him, before ripping out the page. It was usless; Todd would never be adventrous enough to do anything, especially not 'Sieze the day.' He pulled out his Chem book and started on that instead. And yet all that filled his mind was Niel, and how he wished, he wished for. He couldn't even put it into words. 

 


End file.
